Advertising packages are known in the art. Such packages can be of a size and shape that can be sent through the U.S. mail or through couriers having certain size requirements for cost effective shipping. Further, such packages may be transparent making the packaging adaptable to various types of advertising without opening. Such packages may house materials that can be sent through the mail allowing an advertiser to display a commercial message in a structure that will draw attention to the advertiser. Such packages may include gift cards, vehicle keys and the like articles used for advertisement and promotional purposes.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,152 discloses a tray intended for the packaging of at least one article. The tray includes two parts connected together by an articulation zone enabling the tray parts to pivot relative to each other about an axis. A first tray part forms at least one open compartment. One of the two parts includes at least two fastening means capable of engaging with two counterpart fastening means formed on the other of the two parts so as to hold both parts in a first position in which the compartment formed by the first part delimits together with the second part a closed recess capable of receiving an article. One of the two parts is also provided with at least two indentations configured to receive, in a second position of the two parts, the fastening means of a second identical tray positioned against the first.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,841 discloses a container having a first and second portion hingedly mounted together. The first portion defines an internal cavity for enclosing individual objects of interest. The container is defined by three individual compartments. The first compartment is rectangular shaped and has a longitudinal axis which is substantially coaxially oriented relative to the longitudinal axis of the first portion, the second compartment is shaped like a mechanical key for operating an automobile and which further has a longitudinal axis which is substantially parallel to the transverse axis of the first portion, and the third compartment is rectangular shaped and further has a longitudinal axis which is substantially parallel to the transverse axis of the first portion. Each of the compartments are defined by a separate, substantially continuous, and uninterrupted sidewall. While the second compartment is shaped like a mechanical key for operating an automobile; a piece of printed advertising having opposite printed sides is positioned entirely within the first compartment and a facsimile of a credit, debit or gift card is solely positioned within the third compartment. The piece of printed advertising, mechanical key and the facsimile of a credit, debit or gift card do not come into contact with each other when received within the respective first, second and third compartments. The first and second portions when releasably coupled together have a resulting thickness dimension of less than 0.25 inches, a length dimension of less than 8.65 inches, and a width dimension of less than 4.5 inches, and wherein the resulting container formed from the first and second portions can be accepted and processed by automated letter-sized mail handling equipment, and delivered to a consumer by the United States Postal Service (USPS).
An objective of the invention is proposed packaging which does not present the drawbacks of the prior art.